REBirth
by The-Otaku-Pervert
Summary: "The song is not yet completed". Len a quite shy boy who is always out shined by his sister but doesn't mind it. But as the past becomes clearer and the future murky will he be able to stand up and protect the ones he loves? Or will history repeat itself? K/L Daughter of Evil based with a twist. R


"Otouto! Are you done yet? I swear you spend more time getting ready in the morning then I do!" I hear my feisty *futago ane yell banging on the bathroom door.

"I'm almost finished Rin-chan" I yell laying my brush down and pulling my silky blond hair in a pony-tail taking one last nervous glance at the mirror before walking out.

"Thank Kami! We are going to be late for our first day of high school and I already promised Gumi an Luka that I would meet them ten minutes ago!" Onesan exclaims throwing her hands up in irritation stoping out her yellow uniform skirt swishing around her.

' _Kami! I've never known a __Shiyōnin to be so untimely' _

I shake my head looking around the room but no one but me was in here. The voice sounded like Rin-chan but why would she call me a _Shiyōnin_.

"Len-Kun!"

"Coming" I run with her out the door our hands clasp together.

"I'm so sorry for being late but Len-kun is such a girl." Rin-chan greets her friends and I blush at Onesan's words as their eyes pass over me in a disinterested way.

I was used to being overlooked Rin-chan has always been the loud popular slightly controlling one and I the complete opposite, I'm very shy and quite I tend to blush and stutter when too much attention is put on me, I prefer to stay out of the spotlight and watch over my reckless twin.

* * *

The school bell rang signaling the start of the day and we begin walking to homeroom my Rin-chan chatting happily beside me and seeing her smile I couldn't help as a small one appears on mine. It makes me so happy to see Onesan happy when our parents died five years ago when we were nine she was very angry throwing temper fits she didn't smile. At that time we lived in fear of someone separating us.

"Alright class take a seat" our homeroom teacher walks in a stern smile on her pretty face . "My name is Sweet Ann. As you can tell I'm not from Japan I come from America and I will also be teaching English here I expect all of you to follow my rules and respect one another. If you have any questions freshmen feel free to ask me or your upperclassmen" She waves her hand around the room.

"Now as you may know dress code is strictly enforced, Freshmen boys are expected to wear black slacks a white undershirt a yellow tie and sweater vest, the same goes for girls except for the fact they wear yellow or black skirts. Everyone has the same uniform but the colors are different-Freshmen yellow- Sophomore blue-Junior green and last Seniors which are red. Any questions?" She paused for a moment. "Good, now lets take roll."

"Hatsune, Kaito"

"Hai"

"Hatsune, Miku"

"~Here"

" Akane, Meiko"

"Hn"

" Kagamine, Rin"

"Kagamine, Len"

I said a quite 'here' not takeing my eyes off the window.

"Excuse me for my rudeness but are you guys also European? Your coloring and the name Len is Germanic."

I nodiced Rin was talking an seem to have no idea that Sensei was addressing us.

"H-hai our mother was from A-america and our Father was Japanese." I reply softly and went back to staring out the window.

* * *

Rin-chan and I didn't have next hour together but she was to meet me after class, my brow pushes together she would never be late. I began to look for her.

"Look what we have here guys an innocent young dame."

"A-ah let go!" Rin-chan commands

'_You're such a disrespectful man!'_

Again I could hear the voice-a cold regal voice. But no time to dwell on it Onesan is in trouble!

I trun around to see four upperclassmen in red looming over her one of them even had his hands on her. How dare they touch her highness! I began to run over to where she is.

" I said let go!" Rin-chan yells slapping the man across the face.

"Now you've done it bitch." He rasies his fist and brings it down I push her out the way and his fist heavily comes in contact with my cheek knocking my head to the side.

"Otouto!" Rin-chan gasps.

'_I will protect you'_ That time I swear I could hear my voice-hollow yet holding love.

"Is there a problem?" I look up to see a handsome blue haired man glaring at the group.

"A-ah no j-just helping the Freshmen." They say to quickly.

"You have five seconds before I tell the Prez."

"One."

_Voom_

The vermin ran.

"Hey are you ok?" His hand reaches to cup my cheek softly running his thumb over the swelling cheek.

"H-hai." I managed to say my face beet red.

'_I will never forgive them.' _The voice came out of nowhere but I could tell it belonged to this blue haired man, a voice that promised death and held heartbreak.

"Do I know you?" His dark blue eyes looked deeply in to my light ones as if looking for something.

"Erm…" I gasp and pull back as I hear my Onesan's voice.

"Thank you for helping." She thrusts her hands into his.

"You're welcome." He mumbles his eyes still on my flushed face.

"I'm sorry I didn't get your names."

"Oh I'm Kagamine,Rin and he is my younger futago Len-Kun"

"Pleased to meet you, I am Hatsune, Kaito."

"The pleasure is all ours Hatsune-Senpai." Rin-chan says politely

"Please call me Kaito-Senpai makes me feel like some old grunt, I'm only a year older" Hatsune-Senpai says laughing.

"Okay… Kaito" She giggles.

"Well we have to go to class before we are late." She grips my hand and pulls me along I cast one last look at the beautiful man-because really that is what he is.

"Ahhhhh he is sooooooo cute" I could hear my sister squeal with her friends I only half paid any mind my thoughts were circling around what happen. Why did I call her 'Her Highness'? Sure she acted like a spoiled princess but I never called it out, she is my sister and I knew it would heart her to say such rude things. An the voices that seem so similar yet different the people I've met. Am I going crazy?

I rub at my cheek trying to rid myself of these puzzling thoughts.I wash Rin-chan's back and she gives a sigh.

* * *

"I wish we could live at the dorms."

"What brings you to that sudden idea?" I ask slowly getting her hair wet before squirting rose scented shampoo into my hand an gently scrubbing her hair.

"Well I always wanted the ideal high school experience, plus it would help my plan." She smiled.

I didn't bother asking her about the 'Plan' she'll tell me soon enough anyways.

"Well I can talk to the warden you know he is always trying to empty this place and if he agrees I'll talk to the head master."

"Thank you! You're the best Len-Kun!" She hugs me her wet body soaking my shirt.

"You're welcome now get out and dry off." I wrap a white towel around her frame and left the bath room.

"Please! The warden gave his consent."

"I don't know it's in your parent's will that you are to stay in Harding-San's care. Also it is very expensive to live here."

"I'll clean cook whatever you need just please! I'm sure Mother and Father wouldn't care if we were to live at the school! As long as me and Rin-Chan are never separated."

A long sigh followed " Ok but you have to clean every room in the hall and cook breakfast, lunch, and dinner for them-for no pay."

"Thank you so so so much!" I hang up it was a long four hours of arguing and bagging but I got it done, I can't wait to see the look on Onesan's face

* * *

**AN/ Hey so this is based off of Daughter of Evil with a twist, yes its going to be yaoi and the rating will go up but no lemons will be written unless you want one;) that I can do. But Please give me some feed back and tell me what ya think!**


End file.
